jmchoultfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire of Northern Arzith
This is an article about the Empire as shown in the Foreseeyer Trilogy, for other Empires see: Empire (disambiguation) The Empire of Northern Arzith is a major kingdom in the Foreseeyer Trilogy, situated in the North of Arzith, and are portrayed as a Roman-esque society with Latin-inspired names and military structures. The Empire stretches from the Imperial Core province in the north to Western Colacedes in the south, consisting of over thirty provinces each ruled by lords and ladies. The Empire is bordered by the lands of the White Fey in the south and Aznar-Kahldum in the west. History Pre-History Before the unification of the Empire in 1016 FE by Magnus Velirium, the lands of the Northren were dominated by warring tribes, and the invading Kharsh tribesmen from the west. Nargenst acted as a makeshift capital for the Northren tribes, before their unification under Hudrad. Formation In 1016 FE after becoming the new chieftain of the Northren, Magnus Velirium formed a new kingdom, naming it the Empire of Northern Arzith. Nargenst was build over by the Imperial City, and the wild southlands were conquered by the Empire to bolster their territory. Magnus was the only Velirium Emperor following his death in 1080 FE, to be succeeded by his nephew Gravius I. Golden Age (1080 FE-1455 FE) It is commonly regarded that the Empire experienced its Golden Age during between the reigns of Gravius I and Leopoldrius I, for over 370 years the Empire flourished with only minor conflicts against the Red Prince and their old enemies the Kharsh barbarians. This Golden Age is regarded to have ended with the assassination of Emperor Leopoldrius I in 1455 FE; not only being the first assassination of an Emperor but ensuing that in his death the realm would enter a slow decline under his predecessors. Darker Years (1455 FE-1700 FE) The 13th-16th centuries of the First Era are regarded as the lowest point for the Empire, riddled with imperial assassinations and family strife. In 1700 FE Emperor Imperialus VI became the new emperor and began a restorative period known as the Rudolfian Restoration, named from his birthname. The Empire began to flourish again. A Melding of Families (212 SE) When Emperor Darius I became Emperor in 211 SE, being descended from both Gravius VI and the lineage of the Ruslian nobility, he instilled the new dynasty name the Daresian-Conceldium Dynasty. Darius' reign was marked with great achievements for the Empire, and he is commonly regarded as on of the Empire's greatest leaders. A Tyrant Rises (1266 SE-1281 SE) “I will return emperor!!,” roared Perensius, suddenly regaining his iron will “I swear by the gods I will get my revenge on you! I will utterly destroy you! You will never be emperor, and neither will your children, or their children! Mine will rule for centuries! Conceldium, bloodline of Perensius!! My name will echo through eternity, my image will be painted upon the walls of my palace!! I will be god!!!” - Perensius, p. 127, The Red Prince Emperor Perensius Conceldium I is known in history as the famous tyrant that the Prophecy of Arzith depicts, taking the throne shortly after the defeat of Khalvazard and the death of his father Ibercium IV. Perensius envisioned a far superior empire, now unafraid of the abandoned west, and declared his invasion of Arzith. He met his doom, as the Prophecy decrees, at the hands of Ashyla Nethuriel-Naethora in 1281 SE. Category:Empires Category:Kingdoms Category:Realms